What She Loves About Him
by Gabbeh
Summary: [SasuSaku] [01: The way he shows his constant possessiveness about her…is that jealousy?] He was always possessive of her. Everyone in the village knew it. Hell, even those in the neighboring countries did. Too bad one didn’t...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I know I'm out of my mind to write another story when I have three others to keep up with xD Ermm…just to let you guys know, I'm just going to update this story when I'm not in the mood to write the other three. 

No, it isn't anything like writer's block. I'm just not inspired enough to continue writing them. But don't worry; I'm sure I'd be able to post each story's next chapter later on. In the meantime, this is what I have for you guys xD

This is just a couple of oneshots related to the title. Each story isn't really related to the other unless specified. Enjoy :)

* * *

**What She Loves About Him**

_The way he shows his constant possessiveness about her…is that jealousy?_

_-_

"I'm sorry but-"

"Please, Sakura-chan! Just one bowl of Ramen." The ebony-haired man persisted. Sakura sighed. "I'm sure you know I already have a boyfriend, Takito-san." She said for the nth time that day.

"I heard he had a mission and won't be coming back until a week from now." He said. Sakura's eyes narrowed. _Naruto must have blabbed important information out again. _She thought, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. I'll go but only as a friend, okay?" She finally said. The boy grinned sheepishly. "Of course, Sakura-chan! Besides, I have to leave the village this afternoon anyway." He said. Sakura's eyes widened as he held her hand in his and dragged her to Ichiraku.

She sighed. _At least Sasuke isn't here yet_… She cringed at the thought of what could happen otherwise. She only smiled as Takito decided to start a conversation, only replying when needed.

Finally, the Ramen stand came into view. As always, the loud, obnoxious, ramen-eating blonde was there. "Hey Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed after slurping a large amount of noodles. He then turned to Takito.

"Who's this guy?" He asked. Sakura's eyes widened, smacking herself mentally for forgetting that Naruto never met him yet. "This is-"

"My name is Takito. I specialize in ninjutsu and genjutsu. I came a few days ago to settle matters with the Hokage about my village." The man said, a little bit too proudly.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. Sakura rolled her eyes at his tone. _I always thought he was a cocky bastard._ She thought.

She smiled, remembering another ANBU who also had these characteristics…

"Well, I'm Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage! Dattebayo!" The blonde exclaimed, grinning. Just then, Hinata came inside. "Naruto-kun, Tsudade-sama wants you in her office." She said. "Hello, Sakura-chan." She said, grinning at her.

Sakura grinned back. "Nice to meet you too, Hinata-chan." She said. Naruto slammed his nth bowl on the table. "Ah, that was good!" He exclaimed. Sakura couldn't help but grin at the blonde's antics.

Naruto got up. "Well, gotta go, Sakura-chan! Baa-chan promised me a really high-classed mission today!" He blurted out as Sakura rolled her eyes. In a few seconds, he was beside Hinata.

"Let's go Hinata-chan!" He exclaimed, holding the Hyuuga heiress' hand as he lead her to the Hokage Tower. Sakura smiled, seeing Hinata's face as red as a tomato as Naruto held her hand.

_Tomato…_ She sighed, shaking her head from left to right. _Sasuke…just come home already._ She thought. Takito held her shoulders, shaking her from her reverie. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?" He asked.

Sakura smiled. "I'm fine, don't worry." She replied, pulling away the hands he placed on her shoulders. "If you say so." He said, still looking at her skeptically.

Soon, their orders were placed on the table. "So Takito-san, how's your traini-"

"Say 'ah' Sakura-chan!" Takito said, grinning. She turned to him with an eyebrow raised. She was never fed by anyone since she was five years old…with the exception of a certain raven-haired Uchiha…

"Um, no thank you Takito-san." She said, plastering a smile on her face – although she couldn't help but clench her fists. _Why did he have to be so persistent, damnit! _She thought angrily.

Again, Takito gave her a smile. Sakura suddenly remembered one of Lee's toothy grins. Not a good sight at all…

"Oh come on, Sakura-chan!" He said, shoving the piece of beef closer to her mouth. Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "I think you're pushing it, Takito-san." She said, gripping her chopsticks. Any more added strength would cause it to break.

"It's just one bite! Come on, Sak-"

"What part of no don't you understand, idiot?" A dark voice said behind them. Sakura's eyes widened as she turned around on her stool. She beamed at the figure.

"Welcome back, Sasuke!" She greeted, giving him a hug. It was a mistake when he let out a grunt of pain. She stepped back, glancing at him. She rolled her eyes. "You should have said you were wounded." She said.

She was about to raise his shirt to heal the wound when Sasuke held her wrist. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at his face. She watched as his eyes narrowed when Takito stood up before him. "Hello Sasuke-san, my name is Taki-"

"I don't care." The Uchiha said. Sakura glared at him. "You don't have to be so rude, you know." She whispered. "Hn." He simply replied.

"I challenge you to a spar, Sasuke-san."

Both of them looked at Takito. Sakura's eyes widened. "But Takito-san!" She exclaimed. The ebony-haired man just smirked. "The winner takes Sakura-chan. I still wonder why she accepted to go out with you."

Sasuke's 100 percent deathly glare was shown. If Takito was nervous, he didn't show it at all. "I accept." Sasuke replied darkly. Sakura grit her teeth. _Does this guy want to die? Ah well…I guess he deserves it anyway._ She thought, cringing.

In a few minutes, they were in a clearing. Sakura sighed, looking at Sasuke from the corner of her eye. "Don't get carried away." She said. His eyes narrowed. "Hn." He replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…" Sakura said as she stopped walking. She lifted Sasuke's shirt, wincing when she saw quite a long gash on his abdomen. She glared at him. "I told you to be careful." She said.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's just a scratch." He replied. She rolled her eyes, gesturing him to sit on the ground so she could heal it properly. She inspected it and sighed. "It's good it isn't that bad." She said, green chakra emitting from her hands.

"Ehem…" They turned to Takito, who seemed annoyed for his presence not being acknowledged. Sasuke stood up and held out his hand to help her up. She smiled at the gesture.

"Are we fighting or what?" Takito said. Sasuke glared at him. Sakura sighed, slapping her hand on her forehead. _He really wants to die early. _She thought. So thus commenced the battle…

It ended in less than a minute.

* * *

"This is all your fault." Sakura said to the man walking beside her. He only snorted in response. She sighed. "You didn't have to beat him up that bad." She commented, flinching as memories of the battle that commenced a few hours before replayed in her head. 

"Che. He deserved it." He said, putting his hands inside his pockets. She rolled her eyes. "Well, he's still an important man, as long as this village's connections are concerned." She said.

"That doesn't change the fact that he's a perverted idiot." He replied, glaring at nothing in particular in front of him. Soon enough, the hospital came into view.

She turned to him "Well, thanks for walking me here." She said and was about to wave goodbye when he grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him. His eyes were narrowed. "There's no way in hell that I'm leaving you alone in a hospital room with him." He said.

She glared at him. "Well _excuse me_, but I think I can take care of myself. Besides, the only reason why I was asked to heal his wounds was because a certain _someone _decided to use him as a dummy to test his new and improved jutsus. " She said.

"Hn." He simply replied, dragging her inside the hospital.

Ah, if only he knew the torture ahead…

* * *

"I like your touch, Sakura-chan." 

Sakura bit her lip as she continued to inspect the wounds on the man's chest. "It's very comforting." Takito added, smirking. From the corner of his eye, he could see Sasuke seething with anger.

Sakura froze as she felt the immense aura of the Uchiha. "Sasuke, let it go." She said. "Just heal him so we can get out of here." He responded through clenched teeth. She rolled her eyes.

_Let's see you try to heal a person then._ She thought, but decided not to voice this out. "It's nice that you're doing this for me, Sakura-chan." The perverted idiot said, his smirk never leaving his face as he eyed the Uchiha in the corner of the room.

"I was asked by the Hokage. Sasuke," She started, glancing at the raven-haired man, "Is sorry for all the injuries he's cost you." She said. Sasuke only grunted. Takito waved his hands in front of his face.

"Oh it's no problem, really." He said, grinning. As soon as she was done inspecting his wounds and doing everything else necessary, green chakra emitted from her palms…

"This feels good, Sakura-chan." He said, fully aware of Sasuke – who was now sending him death glares. Takito smirked. _This will be fun…_

_What kind of jutsus did Sasuke use on him anyway?!_ Sakura screamed in her mind. The small, intricate wounds in Takito's body made it a bit harder for her to heal – concentration was much needed as well…and Takito and Sasuke's 'conversation' didn't help one bit…

"Just shut up, will you?" Sasuke said, tired of all Takito's comments about Sakura touching him…everywhere. "But it's merely the truth, isn't it?" The ebony-haired man said. "Or maybe she didn't_ touch_ you like this before…" Sasuke grunted.

"If you only knew."

Sakura's face turned to a dark shade of pink that could very well match her hair. "I…It's not w-what y-you think!" She exclaimed, sending him a glare. Sasuke merely shrugged his shoulders.

Takito just shook his head from left to right. "So…how did it feel, Sakura-chan?" He said casually, leaning closer to the pink-haired girl. If possible, her blush darkened. "I t-told you! We n-never really-"

"Sakura-chan." Shizune appeared behind the white door. "Tsunade-sama asked me to tell you to go to her office once you've finished healing Takito-san." She said. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Of course. I'll be there in a while. I'm done healing him." She said as Shizune nodded, leaving the room. She turned to him. "I'll be going then, goodbye Takito-san. I hope you have a safe journey back to your village." She said smiling at him, remembering that he would leave in a while.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Sakura-chan. I hope we can meet each other again." He said, grinning back at her. She returned the gesture. "Let's go, Sasuke." She said happily. "Hn." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him as he and Sakura left the room.

Takito smirked.

_Yeah, we'll meet each other again…much sooner than you'd expect._

* * *

"I'm going to do WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at Tsunade, who only sighed in reply. "There's no way she's going to escort that bastard." Sasuke said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

Tsunade looked at them. "It was a personal request by Takito-san himself. I didn't want to accept at first, but-" She glared at Sasuke. "I think it's the only thing we can do to repay him for what _someone_ has done."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Was it just him or did everyone think it was his fault? Still…that didn't change the fact that Sakura is never – not in a million years – going to escort that good for nothing idiot.

_Riigghhttt…_

"When do I leave?" Sakura asked, sighing. "Sakura." Sasuke said in a warning tone. She rolled her eyes. "It's okay. I'll just have to guard him till we reach his village and come back. No big deal." She said.

"What if he-"

"I told you I can take care of myself." She said, glaring at him. She grinned when he simply turned his head to the right, refusing to meet her gaze. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon anyway." She said, shrugging.

"I'm coming with you." He said casually. Her eyes widened. "What?" She asked. He rolled his eyes, then turned to Tsunade. "I'm going whether you like it or not." Tsunade's eyebrow twitched.

Nonetheless, she grinned. "Hm, I knew you would say that. You have my permission." She stated. Soon, Sakura and Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke. Her smile widened.

_He's as possessive as ever…_

* * *

"I think we should camp out here for the night." Sakura started. "We'll reach the village approximately 10 in the morning tomorrow if we continue traveling at dawn." She said. Both men nodded, jumping to the forest ground. 

"You're awesome, Sakura-chan!" Takito commented. Sasuke scowled. Their charge kept on commenting on how good Sakura was the whole time. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Uhh…thank you, Takito-san." She said. She sighed inwardly and smiled to herself. _Still…it feels good to be complemented sometimes_. She took a sideward glance at Sasuke and looked away before he faced her.

They ate dinner, with Takito doing all the talking. Sakura replied when needed while Sasuke merely nodded his head. Soon, Takito went inside his tent, bidding them good night. Sasuke scowled when Takito planted a kiss on Sakura's forehead.

There was only silence after he entered his tent. Sakura sighed when she realized Sasuke still had a scowl on his face. "It didn't mean anything anyway. Don't think about it." She said, grinning. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Hn."

She looked up, smiling as all the stars appeared brightly in the sky. She averted her gaze to Sasuke, who was looking at the fire in front of him instead. "Want to watch the sky with me?" She asked.

He looked at her. "Aa." He replied. Her eyes widened as he scooped her into his arms and jumped, landing on a tree branch on top of them gracefully. He sat, his back leaning on its trunk while she sat in front of him, leaning on his broad chest.

"It looks better here." He said bluntly, as if it was his explanation for his actions. She smiled, making herself more comfortable on his lap. This time, the silence wasn't awkward as it was earlier. In fact, it was rather comforting…

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura started, turning to look at him. He raised an eyebrow, not liking the smirk on her face on bit. "We're you jealous?" She asked, looking at him intently.

His eyes slightly widened -she smirked at this- as he turned his head to the side. "Che. Of that bastard? Of course not." He stated. She rolled her eyes. "Just stating the obvious." She said.

He sighed. "Then why'd you even ask?" He said. She pouted. He glared at her, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He closed his eyes, "Fine. I was jealous. Happy now?" He said.

She smiled. "Yup!" She exclaimed and he opened his eyes when she hugged him. He smirked, patting her on the head. "Sasuke." She whispered. He tightened his hold around her waist.

"I love you."

* * *

"Finally, we're here!" Sakura exclaimed as they entered the small village. Takito turned to them and bowed. "Thank you for escorting me." He said, then turned to Sakura. 

"Would you want to eat lunch here?" He asked, taking her hand. She laughed when she caught sight of the dark aura surrounding the person beside her. "No thanks, Takito-san." She said.

The ebony haired man just sighed, smiling. "Okay. Take care." He said, waving as they started to leave, when…

"Oh look at that pink-haired chick. She's hot."

"Yeah, look at those curves…"

"Hm. I better ask her to go on a date with me."

"No I will!"

Pretty soon, a pack of boys came running over to them. Unfortunately, they didn't see the super deathly glare a certain someone was giving them, nor did they notice the hand seals he was doing.

It was probably another new and improved jutsu…

Sakura sighed.

_Here we go again…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Hey Sasuke…_

_Hn._

_Why do you get jealous?_

…

_I mean, you know…what's so bad about someone asking me out for lunch?_

_He scowled._

_It isn't like it means anything anyway…_

_They're perverts._

_She glared at him. Not all of them!_

_Che. Better be safe than sorry._

_So you're saying I can't take care of myself?_

_You're too naïve._

_What's that supposed to mean?!_

_I don't like them._

_They say jealousy is nothing more than a fear of abandonment…_

_He turned his head to the right, crossing his arms in front of his chest._

_She held his chin, gently tilting his head so he can face her._

_-_

_She smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek._

_-_

_Don't worry…_

_-_

_He smirked as he held her close in his arms._

_-_

_-_

_I'll always be here for you, Sasuke-kun...  
_

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how did you guys like that? xD It didn't go out the way I wanted it to though, so yeah -.- Each chapter after this would have different lengths I guess… Some can go over 3000 words and some could only be until 1000. It depends xD 

Genre would also change. I think this one is Romance/General. The next most probably would be Romance/Humor. I'll try to lessen the angst though :P I'm also thinking of making another story after I finish this one. This time, it's '**What He Loves About Her.' **Ah well…just a thought xD

As for my stories (If you read them and want to know how they're progressing so far…)

I'm currently working on **Love or Chaos**. Sorry for the cliffhanger guys xD I'm thinking of adding in a few scenes and stuff…so it isn't really half-done. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can :P **Where I Belong**'s third chapter was just posted about a week ago. I'm not sure when I can post the next one.

As for **Race of Romance**, ermm…what would you feel if you wrote a story and realized over 1000 people read the last chapter you updated, and only 45 people actually cared to review? -.- Nonetheless, I'm working on it. It should be updated in about a week or two…hopefully.

Please review, I'd really appreciate it. ;)

**- Gabbeh**


End file.
